The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" is The Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions in 1997. In 2003, the film was re-released in the United States under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie". Synopsis In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur since a amateur magician Wally the Great, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks that The Wiggles and everyone have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they're all planning a surprise party for her by performing at a circus tent that night. Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician)magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse wher they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs *Hey There Wally *Dorothy Would You Like To Dance With Me? *Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) *The Chase *Quack Quack (Wiggles Movie) *Rockin and Rollin Sea *Boom Boom *Mrs. Bingle's Theme *Tap Wags *Ballerina, Ballerina *Ooh It's Captain Feathersword *Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) *Romp Bomp A Stomp *I'm a Cow *Nya Nya Nya *Wally's Dream Music *Magic Club Music *Let's Have a Party *Wiggly Medley Cast 'The Wiggles' *Greg Page - Greg *Anthony Field - Anthony *Murray Cook - Murray *Jeff Fatt - Jeff 'Wiggle Friends' *Tony Harvey as Wally the Great *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog *Paul Field as Wags the Dog (Circus Scene) *Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Joanne Samuel as Mrs Bingle 'Voice Talents' *Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's voice & Young Dorothy's voice *Mic Conway as Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt as Henry's Voice *Paul Paddick as Iggy, Ziggy & Frank 'Mrs Bingles Students' *Clare Field *Amy Dunbar *Emma Ryan *Bradley Benson *Sophie Hendrix *Madeleine Hurley *Catlin Mollica *Sian Ryan *Shanna Curry *Anthony Silvestrini *Cassandra Halloran *Meaghan Woodhouse as Little Girl with Glasses 'Magic Club' *Norry Constantian as Cecil the Magic Club President *Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable *Greg Page - Magic Club Judge (in top hat, false beard and sunglasses) *Anthony Field - Magic Club Judge (in green shirt, false moustache and glasses) 'Wiggles World People' *Paul Paddick as Life-Saver, Rose Robber *Mic Conway as Postman *Luigi De Luca as Gelati Vendor *Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples (Policewoman) *Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina *Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer *Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor) 'Waggetes' *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Lachlan McCarthy 'Pirates' *Sarah Bowden *Elyssa Dawson *Michelle Drady *Donna Halloran *Reem Hanewell *Craig Henderson *Rhianna Kitching *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Allissa Russo *Blake Bowden as Young Boy Pirate 'Young Wiggles' *Daniel Lack - Young Murray *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg 'Dancing Magicians' *Leanne Halloran *Donna Halloran *Edward Rooke 'Puppeters' *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Production and Theatrical Release The film was produced in mid 1997, and was first shown in theatres on 18 December the same year. Video Release *''main article: The Wiggles Movie (video tape)'' The Wiggles Movie was first released on VHS in Australia on June 20, 1998. The movie was then released on DVD for Australia on November 12, 2003. Soundtrack * main article: The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a movie trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp, Nya Nya Nya, Ballerina, Ballerina, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist, Let's Have a Party and Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" songs. Photo Gallery See here Picture Slideshow DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur holding slate in promo picture. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside. GreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Greg doing the Box of Mystery. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. Rock-A-ByeYourBear1997PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear1997PromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The kids in promo picture. TheKidsinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|The kids. DorothyandWallyonBike.jpg|A promo picture of Wally and Dorothy riding on bike. LifesaverPromoPicture.jpg|Lifesaver in promo picture. LifesaverPromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Lifesaver. TheWigglesinUnderwaterinPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles doing their finger pose in underwater. JacquestheShark.jpg|Anthony and Jacques the Shark. BoomBoom.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|The Underwater Big Band. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Catfish TheWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Wiggles at sandlot. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture5.jpg|A promo picture from "Mrs. Bingles' Theme". TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles looking for Wags. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing in promo picture. TheWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Wiggles and the postman. Anthony,Murray,JeffandPostmanConway.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Jeff and the postman. Wally,DorothyandtheWagettes.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and the Waggettes. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture7.jpg|The Wagettes tap-dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture8.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap-dancing. Tap Wags.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy, male dancer and ballerina dancing in promo picture. CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the pier. ThePier.jpg|A promo picture of the pier. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door in promo picture. WigglehouseInside.jpg|A promo picture of the Wiggles' doors to their rooms. WigglehouseInside2.jpg|A promo picture of the kitchen and Jeff's armchair. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture11.jpg|"This surprise party is a silly idea." TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture12.jpg|Baby Dorothy in promo picture. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture13.jpg|The Little Wiggles in promo picture. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto3.jpg|The Wiggles looking at picture of Dorothy as baby. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff sleeping. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture16.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. Romp Bomp A Stomp.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome in promo picture. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture18.jpg|"Hello?" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture19.jpg|"You don't say. You don't say!" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture20.jpg|thumb|Murray and Jeff in promo picture. TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya.jpg|A picture of Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya". TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya2.jpg|Another picture of Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya". TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture21.jpg|Ship Dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture22.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture23.jpg|A promo picture of Dorothy on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture24.jpg|ADorothy and Wally in the entrance of the Magic Club. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture25.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges giving scores. Wally.jpg|Wally doing magic. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture26.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland in promo picture. DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|Dorothy in close-up. WallytheGreat.jpg|Wally the Great in promo picture. WallytheGreat2.jpg|Wally the Great in close-up. Mrs.BingleinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto3.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture by close-up. TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene.jpg|Everybody applauding TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene2.jpg|"Come on, everybody. TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene3.jpg|Let's party!" Let'sHaveaPartyPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of "Let's Have Party". TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture27.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #2 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture28.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #3 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture29.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #4 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture30.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #5 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture31.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #6 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture32.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #7 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture33.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #8 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture34.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #9 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture35.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #10 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture36.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #11 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture37.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #12 TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture38.jpg|Henry the Octopus in promo picture of "Let's Have a Party" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture39.jpg|Henry the Octopus in close-up File:TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy in a Behind-the-Scenes picture The Wiggles Movie Poster.jpg|The Wiggles in front of their movie poster. TheWigglesin20thCenturyFoxPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in front of 20th Century Fox poster. TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy in a Behind-the-Scenes picture. TheWigglesMovieScript.jpg|Script for the movie. Trivia * Wiggles World has a different layout especially for the movie. * The Big Red Car was redesigned as a real mechanical car. *The tempo for some of the songs such as "Hey There Wally" seems slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack. *During the song "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear", Murray is playing his starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. *Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the songs. *Wigglemix is a extra song that was only shown on the soundtrack. *"Nya Nya Nya" is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called Don't tell my Ma. *"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" now has an accordion for the intro and the rest of the song as well. *"Romp Bomp A Stomp" does not have Dorothy making comments throughout the song like she did in the Wake Up Jeff version. *The theatrical release opens with Wally riding his bicycle. Afterwards, The Wiggles thought it would be better if they appeared in the first scene, so the Australia video release includes a bonus introduction video to get the audience ready for the movie. The US version does something similar. *First time The Wiggles wear the mixed up shirts. *Advertisements for this movie came out a week after Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas was released. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" and "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" are the only songs not on the soundtrack. *Henry and Wags have a nicer costume then the previous one. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:1997 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Videos that use puppetry